


but damn, that girl

by twobasco



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, F/F, First Meetings, I tried my best, Short & Sweet, Summer Vacation, cameo by skz's seungmin, my brain is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobasco/pseuds/twobasco
Summary: “Hey, check them out.”Sana refocuses her attention from her Twitter timeline to see who Momo’s pointing out, which turns out to be a Korean family who seem to be staying at the big rental house next to her own home. Her gaze falls on the girl who seems to be a few years younger than Sana herself, her blue hair bright and different from the colors of the town.“Who’s she?” Mina asks.Wouldn’t I like to know, Sana thinks to herself.





	but damn, that girl

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first time joining a fic fest and i really hope i did ok, i tried my best even with midterms and research papers kicking my ass. it's super short and i'm sorry it is it was supposed to be longer but i had little time to write, but i hope whoever requested this still enjoys it! this is also my first time writing twice members so,,, yeah pls be nice constructive criticism only!!!

When Dahyun’s parents announced the family would be going on a summer trip to Japan, she expected to touch down in the bright lights of Tokyo and milk in the scenery of the city she’d only ever seen in loud action movies and fascinating anime. She did not expect for her parents to land them in a sleepy little beach town on the edge of Sendai, the muted browns and grays of the beach a stark contrast from the neon lights of Tokyo. 

Objectively, the beach is nice, with the smell of salt on the air and the soft lapping waves on the shore giving a calm, relaxing feeling to everything, which was probably what her parents wanted. However, Dahyun can’t just help feel a tad bit disappointed she won’t get to walk down the streets she had always longed to visit.

She gets off the train, earphones in. She follows her brother Seungmin whose camera is already out, taking photos of almost everything they’re passing as they walk the short distance from the train station to the house their parents have rented for their stay.

She’s too busy trying to check if she has any signal here, but alas, she doesn’t seem to be getting any so far.

She misses the group of Japanese girls who are eyeing the family with interest.

(“Hey, check them out.”

Sana refocuses her attention from her Twitter timeline to see who Momo’s pointing out, which turns out to be a Korean family who seem to be staying at the big rental house next to her own home. Her gaze falls on the girl who seems to be a few years younger than Sana herself, her blue hair bright and different from the colors of the town.

“Who’s she?” Mina asks.

_Wouldn’t I like to know,_ Sana thinks to herself.)

* * *

Upon discovering the lack of internet at the beach house, Dahyun and Seungmin make their way to a small coffee shop in town that has the sign, “Free WiFi” stuck to the door. The smell when they enter is mildly sweet under the caffeine and herbal tea the shop sells, which is a pleasant contrast from the smell of the sea outside.  
It’s relatively empty, save for two grandparents seated in a booth and a young boy, probably high school aged, typing away with concentration on his laptop. Dahyun’s gaze falls on the barista, and she has to let out a soft, _Wow._

The girl who’s working as the barista is absolutely stunning. Dahyun pauses for a quick moment and admires the girl’s features, from her perfectly shaped eyebrows to her long lashes, her softly protruding nose and small, plush lips. The pause Dahyun makes doesn’t go unnoticed by Seungmin, and he looks between his sister and the barista.  
He smirks, nudging Dahyun’s side and snapping her attention away from the barista, who (thankfully), hasn’t noticed the staring.

“Can you order me a slice of cheesecake? I left something at the house. I’ll pay you when I come back,” he says, smiling innocently as her.

“What? You have your laptop and camera with you.” Dahyun hisses, gesturing to the laptop and camera bags he was holding. “Dude!”

“Thanks sis, I love you,” Seungmin simply says, turning and walking out of the coffee shop.

Dahyun _hates_ him so much.

She’s left to face the pretty barista alone, her thoughts jumbling up and butterflies beginning to bloom in her chest. She bites her lip for a moment, lost in thought, when a voice speaks.

“Uh, hello, may I help you with your order?”

It takes Dahyun a moment to realize it’s the pretty barista who’s spoken, and she was addressing Dahyun. She snaps away from her reverie and smiles sheepishly at her.

“Ah, yes, um, I’ll have a slice of cheesecake, and um,” Dahyun pauses, then gets a bold idea.

“Surprise me? With whatever type of coffee drink you think I’d like,” she says cheekily, smiling more widely.

The girl is taken aback, but a small smile forms on her lips too.

“I would, if I was good at making new drinks on the spot. I have some old experiments that taste fine, I think you’d really like one of those,” she replies easily, bouncing off immediately from Dahyun’s (sometimes weird, but good) energy.

(The girl with blue hair has paid for the cake and drink she’d ordered and seats a table for four when Sana tells her she’ll just deliver the order to her. Mina sticks her head out from the office.

“Is serving directly to the customer’s table company policy?” she asks.

“No one is here anyway, it’ll give me something extra to do,” Sana reasons. She deems it successful when Mina just sighs, and goes back to her office.)

* * *

Dahyun has finished the cake (Seungmin’s originally, but he never came back) and her coffee (a surprising nutmeg mix with a few traces of cinnamon and chocolate, warm enough that it was still acceptable to drink such beverages during the summer) the pretty barista, walks to her table.

“Leaving already?” she asks.

“I got nothing else better to do,” Dahyun laughs lightly.

“You’re not from around here, I take it?”

“Yeah, it’s that obvious, huh? We’re here for the summer.”

The girl nods, smiling nervously at her.

“Well, just, if you ever get tired of the beach, you could hang out with me and my friend sometime. It’s our summer vacation too.”

Dahyun returns the smile, “Sure, anytime. Do you want to exchange numbers? I mean, so we can plan and stuff.”

The other girl laughs, “Yeah, why not? Thanks for being so direct,” she says.

Dahyun just grins. “I’m Dahyun.”

“Sana.”

(“Who the hell has Sana been texting this whole time,” Momo demands, a week later, when the girls are back at the park and riding the swings lazily.

“That cute Korean girl with blue hair who’s here on vacation,” Mina answers.

Sana frowns at Mina.

“How’d you know?”

“You and her have been making heart eyes at each other since you met at the coffee shop,” Mina says, rolling her eyes. “I’m surprised it was she who turned out to be the bold gay and ask for your number.”

“She did?” Momo interjects. “Wow, what’s happening to the world?” she adds, fake dying and slumping over her swing.

Sana swats at them, but there’s no malice in it.

“Shut up,” she says, neck burning.)

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my friend a letting me rant about shit to her and to the mods for hosting this challenge! you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mataieeknow)
> 
> title from [dance baby](https://open.spotify.com/track/5EV4bGHxVN0kHpcAFvgnTt?si=U68jyxBCQguc4R4hALeByQ) by boy pablo


End file.
